


sine somno

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и ты просыпаешься по будильнику в восемь ровно мерзкого хьюстонского утра каждый грёбаный день.





	

Начать можно было бы с того, что тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер. Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и ты просыпаешься по будильнику в восемь ровно мерзкого хьюстонского утра каждый грёбаный день. Ещё можно было бы сказать, что у тебя есть замечательный брат, любимая работа и парень, которого ты трахаешь по двадцать раз в неделю.

Всё, за исключением твоего имени и места жительства, было бы ложью.

Потому что — да, тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер; да, ты живёшь в ёбаном всеми богами Хьюстоне, но ты просыпаешься в восемь утра максимум раз в неделю, засыпая часа на три перед утренним забегом в магазин, твоя работа — на редкость омерзительное дерьмо (хотя и приносящее тучи бабла), твой брат появляется дома раз в полгода исключительно для того, чтобы постебать тебя по любому поводу, а твой парень…

Не будем об этом.

Ах да, ещё тебя ненавидит значительная часть знающих тебя людей. И не знающих — тоже.

Тебе на самом деле нет дела — ироничный каламбур, не правда ли? — до того, кто в этом городе жаждет твоей смерти сильнее всех.

Тебе на самом деле, о-господи-боже-блядь, насрать. Раз в неделю ты стабильно прёшься в самые ебеня этого города, петляя закоулками и стараясь не попасться на глаза знакомым, чтобы дважды стукнуть в щербатую, чёрную дверь дома, построенного, кажется, ещё во времена Техасской революции. Раз в неделю ты стабильно покупаешь у Гамзии десяток ампул его ёбнутого зелья (ты предпочитаешь думать, что это амфетамин), закидываешь их в холодильник своего кабинетика четыре на шесть метров и запираешься там, зарабатывая деньги.

О да, ты зарабатываешь очень много денег. Ты буквально гребёшь их лопатами из раскрытых ртов тупых заёмщиков, отжимаешь у слабых и немощных долбоёбов их средства к существованию.

Слабые и немощные долбоёбы после этого всё равно спокойно спят.

Ты же — богатый, ни в чём не нуждающийся мудак, и ты чертовски боишься завтрашнего дня.

Какая же, блядь, ирония.

Когда человек спит, завтра наступает значительно быстрее. Поэтому ты не спишь. У тебя мешки под глазами размером с ёбаный Техас, удачно скрытые очками-авиаторами, пара оставшихся с прошлой недели ампул синей дряни в морозилке в самом углу кабинета и тупой мудак-должник, ждущий под дверью кабинета уже третий час.

Ты надеешься, что он уйдёт. Если хоть одно его слово тебе не понравится, ты избавишь его жену от долбоёба-мужа насильственным методом. Просто потому что тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер и жизнь проворачивает свой огромный хер в твоей заднице уже двадцать шесть лет.

Ты хочешь продлить ускользающее «сегодня»; ты хочешь, чтобы оно вообще не заканчивалось, и именно поэтому идёшь спать только тогда, когда галлюцинации мешают жить сильнее, чем страх.

Сейчас двадцатое ноября. Твоё «сегодня» началось четырнадцатого. В углу твоего кабинета мечется бабочка с синими крыльями, и ирония даже не в том, что этот вид в Техасе не водится, и на улице не лето; возможно, даже пойдёт снег, а в том, что эта тварь больше сраной кошки и ты явственно видишь блики на её фасеточных глазах.

Ты выжираешь полпачки анальгина за раз, запивая мерзкое ощущение во рту сорокавосьмичасовым покрытым молочной плёнкой капучино (и получая ещё более мерзкое ощущение плюсом, но это не важно) и говоришь:

— Заходи.

Дверь пронзительно скрипит. Заёмщик расстилается перед тобой, словно кусок дерьма.

Хотя что это ты.

Он и есть кусок дерьма.

Ты серьёзно думаешь о том, чтобы пристрелить его прямо сейчас: кроме шуток, тип действительно омерзителен; его семья только выиграет от этой смерти. Бабочка сидит на крысиной плешивой голове, изредка взмахивая крыльями.

Долбоёб бормочет что-то, но ты его не слушаешь. Бабочка хлопает крыльями, расправляет хоботок (в твоём случае, наверное, уместнее было бы «хобот») и тянется к уху заёмщика.

Ты отворачиваешься. Ты думаешь, что это в некоторой степени иронично. Ты говоришь:

— Нет бабла — продай почку. И разведись с женой, раз она не приносит тебе денег.

Это — твоё блядское доброе дело на сегодня. «Чудо», как выражается Гамзии.

На самом деле Гамзии Макара — циничный меркантильный еблан. На самом деле Гамзии Макара убил бы того идиота и сбыл его органы. На самом деле Гамзии Макара ненавидит тебя, Вселенную вне его халупы и всё, что передвигается на ногах.

Этому есть причины.

Ты отчасти понимаешь его.

Мудак приносит тебе половину долга через три дня — удивительно быстро для мудака. Тебе плевать, что он выглядит, как побитая шавка; тебе плевать, что у него теперь только одна почка, тебе вообще на всё плевать, кроме прибыли.

И у тебя опять кончилось чудодейственное зелье Макары.

Халупа Гамзии скрыта между нагромождениями бетонных коробок одного из старых районов Хьюстона. В его доме стандартно семнадцать градусов выше нуля, повышенная влажность воздуха и мерзкий сладкий запах индийского ладана. Его дому, кажется, насрать, что на улице вот-вот пойдёт снег, а отопления нет, не было и не будет — его стандартные условия никогда не меняются.

Тебе плевать. Ты дважды стучишь в тёмную дверь и отходишь на шаг назад, ожидая, пока Гамзии откроет. Внутри — ты уже знаешь, что увидишь, когда сделаешь шаг в полутёмное, дымное помещение — дом Макары состоит из противоречий ровно настолько, насколько противоречив он сам.

Как вы думаете, насколько противоречив наркоман с биполярным расстройством?

Посреди пустой, застеленной грязным драным линолеумом и поеденным молью ковром центровой комнаты у Гамзии стоит диван стоимостью в половину миллиона долларов; перед ним, сверкая засаленной столешницей стоит трёхногий столик с китайского развала; на нём — эмалированная чашка за двадцать центов, в которой лежат элитные (читай: самые дорогие в Техасе) конфеты.

Гамзии любит сладости.

Гамзии жрёт седативные препараты вперемешку с сахаром едва ли не килограммами.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер — надо напомнить, а то вдруг ты забыл, — и ты прекрасно знаешь, что дерьмо случается. Дерьмо случается именно тогда, когда его совсем не ждёшь, — поэтому, должно быть, ты всегда в ожидании какого-нибудь пиздеца — и чаще всего зарабатывает забористые комбо.

Как, например, сейчас.

Твой рекорд без сна — девять дней, у тебя закончилось сраное синее зелье, бабочки перед твоими глазами множатся каждые полчаса, одного из твоих важных заёмщиков грохнули в перестрелке, и Гамзии — ёбаного всеми богами затворника Гамзии Макары — кажется, нет дома.

Ты злишься.

Ты решаешь открыть дверь.

Обитель джаггало выглядит как обычно — не хватает разве что его самого — ладан всё так же дымится на убитой каминной полке вместе с кучей всякой ненужной херни. Ты проходишь в дом чуть дальше положенного, ступая грязными ботинками по не менее грязному, населённому клопами ковру.

В доме три комнаты, включая кухню. Одна из них закрыта на огромный амбарный замок. Это похоже на квест: ты знаешь, что Гамзии нет ни в одной из них. Ты знаешь, но любопытство берёт своё.

Кухня Гамзии засрана чем-то зелёным. Ты чувствуешь себя ёбаной Дашей-путешественницей — помогите Дейву найти своего поставщика — и ступаешь по вырвиглазно-фиолетовой напольной плитке, стараясь не издавать шума. На кухонном столе в чашке стоит, покрывшись пушистой плесневой коркой, песочное тесто.

Кроме этого теста и дорогущего холодильника с паролем здесь ничего нет. Ты проверяешь соседнюю комнату, но находишь там только наполовину содранные обои, полосы, будто оставленные росомахой, гору «что-они-блядь-там-забыли» клаксонов и синюю шапку с кошачьими ушами.

Невольно тебе вспоминается давняя школьная подруга. Ты помнишь её кличку — Тизи — и бешеную любовь к «правосудию». Тизи была ебанутой.

Тизи умерла, как и многие из твоего выпуска.

Гамзии нет нигде, у тебя сердце стучит слишком бешено и выше положенного места в грудной клетке, и от ломки кружится голова. Ты вроде как собираешься психануть, положить на этого уёбка большой и толстый болт и уйти домой спать.

Твои планы вроде как идут в жопу, потому что ты крадёшься по вонючему ковру к запертой комнате и выламываешь замок из хлипкого дерева двери. Она скрипит так оглушительно, что ты пригибаешься к полу, закрывая уши. За ней — вязкая, липкая темнота.

Такую темноту, кажется, можно черпать ложками. Ты бы проверил, но сейчас тебя интересует немного другое. Фонарик на твоём айфоне светит крайне херово; глаза ухватывают только матовый чёрный пол из кусков керамической плитки. Ты подумываешь даже снять очки — в доме всё равно едва ли есть кто-то живой, кроме тараканов, клопов и плесени.

Ты думаешь, что в чужие дела лучше не лезть; ты много чего думаешь на этот счёт

и делаешь шаг внутрь.

Больше всего ситуация напоминает уёбищный фильм ужасов, которые ты бешено ненавидишь. Твой телефон говорит, что его нужно зарядить; фонарик моргает, и откуда-то сзади доносится гудок клаксона.

_хонк._

Ты вздрагиваешь. В чёрной комнате, вероятнее всего, наикрутейшая звукоизоляция — твои шаги отражаются от стен эхом, и чем дальше ты заходишь, тем тише становятся звуки машин позади тебя.

Вскоре они исчезают совсем. Ты натыкаешься ногой на что-то мягкое; твой телефон пищит, вырубаясь, пока падает на твёрдый пол, и, пока ты судорожно ищешь его в кромешной тьме и звенящей тишине, на ум приходят невероятно упоротые мысли.

Ты думаешь, что это просто начало ломки. Ты шаришь руками по полу, иногда задевая что-то мягкое и гладкое, похожее на кожу; и, когда ты нащупываешь гладкий металлический корпус, над твоим ухом звучит протяжный, оглушающе-громкий гудок.

_ХООООООООНК_.

В твоей голове вихрем проносится херова туча матерных конструкций. Гамзии светит фонариком тебе в лицо — хорошо всё-таки, что ты не снял очки — и бешено скалится.

— Съебись-ка отсюда, друже, — говорит он непривычно резко, — и приготовь деньжат, ага.

Проходя мимо него к выходу, ты замечаешь три огромных царапины, тянущихся по его лицу от виска до подбородка. Они выглядят чертовски нездорово: воспалённые лиловые рубцы перечёркивают нос и слегка топорщатся.

Ты готов поспорить, что, выходя из комнаты, слышал тонкий девичий стон.

За молчание всегда дорого платят. Ты не хочешь узнавать, кто будет платить в вашем случае. Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и тебе нужна доза.

Всё.

В середине недели ты не выдерживаешь нашедшего на тебя потока мыслей и на свой страх и риск прёшься в больницу прямиком с работы. Тебе очень не хочется вспоминать это место и — вообще вспоминать. Ты поднимаешься на второй этаж, кивая медсёстрам, затем медленно идёшь по коридору мимо палат с мерно пищащими аппаратами.

— Дейв!

Сиплый голос доносится из палаты с номером двадцать два. Ты знаешь человека, зовущего тебя. Ты знаешь всех людей на этом этаже, включая шестерых медсестёр и двух работников охраны, и ты просто невероятно хочешь послать на хер человека, назвавшего твоё имя.

Ты надеешься, что он сдохнет следующим.

Его имя — Соллукс Каптор. В школе он был доставучим ботаном — коим и остался, наверное, учитывая склад книг у него на тумбочке и электронную читалку на коленях. Ты закрываешь глаза и заходишь в палату, шурша бахилами.

— Ты знаешь, два? — шепелявит он, и ты чувствуешь, как сердце в твоей груди останавливается, пропуская удары. — Позавчера умер Нитрам.

Ты выдыхаешь.

Медленно до тебя доходит причина недавнего отсутствия Макары.

Её звали Непетой Лейон.

Ту девочку, ставшую катализатором процесса убийства половины твоих ровесников. Ту девочку, за которую ты запнулся в тёмной комнате в доме Гамзии три дня назад.

Тебе хочется либо блевануть, либо принять эфедрина. Ты киваешь, выходишь из палаты Соллукса и тащишься дальше, силясь не смотреть на злоебучую закрытую дверь под номером двадцать девять. Палату, в которой доживал своё Таврос Нитрам, которого ты по-доброму стебал, когда вы учились в школе.

Латинос, который отговаривал тебя пробовать спиды.

Что ты там говорил про иронию?

Ты спрашиваешь у Вселенной: какого хера? — и Вселенная смеётся в голос, глядя на твои страдания, вертит огромный хер в твоей многострадальной заднице, думая, что бы провернуть ещё. Ты заходишь в палату, на которой не написан номер, и с порога ищешь изменения в светлом помещении.

Ничего никогда не меняется. Джон Эгберт лежит на своей койке с капельницей в вене и пульсометром на пальце, в его нос вставлены два канала дыхательной трубки. Очки — живучие блядские очки — лежат на тумбочке. Тебе уже давно не кажется, что он спит, потому что он в одном ёбаном шаге от смерти, а ты ничем не можешь ему помочь.

Приходя сюда, ты думаешь о том, что проще выйти в окно, чем ждать, когда аппараты дружно запищат об остановке пульса. Приходя сюда, ты думаешь о том, как страшно жить. Приходя сюда, ты понимаешь, что будешь ждать, пока не сдохнешь от безысходности, потому что выйти в окно тебе просто не хватит сил.

Дверь за твоей спиной скрипит.

— Блядь.

Голос вошедшего тебе не знаком; ты оборачиваешься и видишь пару — хотя скорее всего они просто друзья или кто-нибудь ещё, — высокую длинноволосую девушку с вставленным в глазницу пластиковым глазом и парня на голову ниже её.

Ты злишься.

Ты спрашиваешь:

— Кто? — и тебе под нос суют пластиковую карту-пропуск.

Такую же, как у тебя. Записанную на имя Карката Вантаса. Разрешение на посещение от главврача по просьбе ёбаного в жопу Каптора.

Ты злишься.

Ты думаешь, что на хуй это. На хуй Каптора, на хуй Вантаса, кем бы он ни был, на хуй его бабу и всю эту больницу тоже на хуй.

В конце концов, ты — последний, кто имеет право находиться в этой палате.

Ты резко подскакиваешь к постели, ерошишь чёрные волосы Джона, едва ли не выдёргивая их, шепчешь ему «просыпайся» почти неслышным сиплым голосом и выметаешься из палаты так быстро, как это вообще возможно.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и всё, что у тебя есть — это время и нестерпимая боль в груди.

Ты не идёшь домой. Дома тебя ничего живого, кроме плесени, не ждёт — равно как и во всём остальном мире. Никто никогда нигде не скажет тебе что-нибудь вроде «доброе утро, Дейв»; не мявкнет, указывая носом на миску для еды, не гавкнет, не каркнет,  
не,  
не,  
не.

Ты настолько одинок, что даже смешно.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и тебе с родительскими генами передались суицидальные мысли, тяга к наркотикам и нежелание воспринимать себя как человека. Тебе было два, когда твоя мать повесилась на толстом телефонном проводе. Тебе не было и года, когда твой отец умер от заражения крови. Тебя вообще не было, когда он попал на нары за наркоманию.

Твоя жизнь — череда ёбаных пиздецов, и тебе кажется, что они не закончатся никогда. Больше всего на свете ты хочешь лететь с блядского сорок второго этажа, но хитрый уебан Джон Эгберт прочно держит тебя за яйца, притягивая к земле.

Джон какого-хера-он-всё-ещё-спит Эгберт лежит в больнице почти восемь лет, и из них два с половиной находится в коме. Ты понятия не имеешь, откуда в тебе столько надежды, если даже он называл тебя безнадёжным.

Ты знаешь: он либо очнётся, либо умрёт. Третьего не дано.

Дни проходят в рутине; ты даже не замечаешь, как снова стучишь в разъёбанную дверь дома Макары. Гамзии тянет её на себя медленно, выдавливая из старых металлических петель мерзкий скрип; улыбается — на его лице грёбаная тонна бело-серого грима, делающего клоунскую улыбку ещё более жуткой. Джаггало всматривается в твоё лицо слишком долго, после чего отходит на шаг назад, потрясывая фиолетовым гульфиком.

— Тебе бы, ёб твою мать, поспать, братишка, — тянет он, — выглядишь заёбаным заёбком.

Ты чувствуешь удивление, слыша подобное от него. Гамзии падает на диван и хлопает по месту рядом с собой.

— Садись, уебанский друже, — сипит Макара, — позволь ёбаному чуду случиться.

Это первый раз, когда он говорит с тобой больше трёх минут. Это также и первый раз, когда он приглашает тебя присесть. Тебя не то чтобы волнует это изменение. Просто это тот-самый-псих Гамзии Макара, который, кажется, убил Непету. Или похитил.

Но это не важно.

Он улыбается, когда ты садишься рядом; цепляет на нечёсанные кудрявые патлы пластиковые рога, сжимает в руках клаксон, издавая ненавистные тебе гудки и просто дурачится. Ты закипаешь.

— Ты долбоёб, Страйдер, — говорит он пугающе трезвым голосом, когда ты уже готовишься встать.

Ты давишься вздохом, едва не начиная кашлять; Гамзии смеётся хриплым, пугающим смехом, и тебе снова вспоминаются идиотские хоррор-фильмы. Ты знаешь, что Макара — всего лишь истощённый наркоман-долбоёб, зарабатывающий бабло на своих зельях.

Нихуя.

Ты знаешь, что Макара может выломать тебе кадык голыми руками, выгрызть сонную артерию или выцарапать кишки обрезанными под корень ногтями. Ты знаешь, что Макара в разы сильнее тебя и большинства твоих знакомых, хотя он и выглядит, как дохлый слабый долбоёб.

Гамзии подрывается с дивана, улыбаясь тебе, исчезает за дверью кухни и возвращается оттуда с пирогом и огромными бутылками газировки. Ты знаешь, что он пришибленный; ты также знаешь, что тебе нужно уйти отсюда как можно быстрее, но взгляд Макары заставляет тебя сидеть на своей заднице ровно, дабы она не была повреждена.

— Жизнь — ёбаное чудо, чел, — улыбается он, отрезая кусок пирога и пододвигая его тебе прямо на тарелке, — и такое же ёбаное говно.

— Согласен, — отвечаешь ты.

В пироге что-то подозрительно копошится. Гамзии скалится:

— Ешь.

Тон его голоса колеблется с жутко-спокойного к обдолбанному и обратно, словно ёбаный маятник. Ты даже не знаешь, что пугает тебя больше: он сам, пирог с чем-то зелёным, стоящий на тарелочке с лиловой каймой или звук, доносящийся из-за приоткрытой двери той самой комнаты.

— Знаешь, Страйдер, — тянет Гамзии, ковыряя пирог вилкой и закидывая в рот зелёное желе, — я бы убил их всех.

Ты вздрагиваешь, слыша, как меняется тон его голоса, и видишь, как он размазывает белый грим по лицу, пачкая липкие пальцы.

— Думаешь, там Непета? — спрашивает он совершенно спокойно.

Ты молчишь, стараясь коситься в другую сторону. Макара щёлкает чем-то пластиковым, и через секунду касается влажным пальцем твоей щеки — краем глаза ты видишь, что он вымазан в алой краске.

— Какого хера ты делаешь? — спрашиваешь ты, давясь воздухом.

Гамзии скалит жёлтые зубы, щурится и чертит пальцем дальше — от середины щеки к переносице, рассекая лицо алым напополам. Молчит, вцепившись в твоё плечо так, что оно ноет, рисует полосу на подбородке и три точки на лбу — точно боевую раскраску. Облизывает палец, окрашивая язык в алый, и, поднимаясь с дивана, протягивает тебе тонкую, длиннопалую ладонь.

— Хочешь узнать, кто там? — спрашивает Макара.

Ты мотаешь головой — мол, нет, нихуя я не хочу. Гамзии растягивает губы ещё шире, хватает тебя за руку и выдёргивает с дивана, толкая в сторону приоткрытой двери, за которой одна лишь грёбаная темнота.

Наверное, здесь нужно напомнить тебе, что ты — Дейв Страйдер, бесстрашный отчаянный долбоёб. Ты сжимаешь в ладони фонарик, добродушно протянутый Макарой, и чувствуешь холодок за спиной. Гамзии тащится за тобой, пока ты тихо ступаешь по матовой чёрной мозаике; краска застывает на лице коркой и чешется, но ты с упорством идиота идёшь вперёд, пока твоя нога не утыкается во что-то мягкое. Свет фонарика высвечивает тело — вроде как даже живое ещё — женщины средних лет. Она смотрит на тебя затуманенными дурью серыми глазами.

Не задалось, блядь, утречко.

Это настолько абсурдно, что тебе смешно: твоя бывшая училка по химии валяется на полу дома твоего бывшего сверстника, двоечника по химии, торгующего собственноручно сваренной наркотой. Сюда идеально вписался бы какой-нибудь ебанутый телеведущий. Типа «чувааак, ты только посмотри, какой ты, блядь, удачливый».

Ты нервно кашляешь в кулак, поворачиваешься к Гамзии — его фиолетовые линзы жутковато светятся в темноте — и шагаешь мимо него, силясь сделать иронично-нейтральное выражение лица.

— Не хочешь к хуям тормознуть и послушать злоебучую историю, братюнь? — спрашивает Макара, вытягивая руку на твоём пути и касаясь пальцами стены.

Ты смотришь ему в глаза, сжимая в ладони фонарик. Череда пиздецов твоей жизни никак не хочет заканчиваться, и это просто ещё один закономерный пиздец. Один из коллекции.

Венцом коллекции, скорее всего, будет твоя смерть. Ты облокачиваешься на стену, вопросительно глядя на Гамзии, и выключаешь фонарик. Его светящихся глаз вполне достаточно для поддержания атмосферы ёбаного кошмара. Ты слышишь его усмешку и больше ничего; Макара молчит, пялясь на тебя светящимся фиолетовым взглядом, и не раскрывает ни одну из своих тайн.

— Хочешь? — шепчет он.

Ты не думаешь, что он видит тебя среди всей этой заебись какой плотной темноты, но киваешь. Гамзии моргает.

— Эта блядина, мой злоебучий друже, варила какую-то чудесную грёбаную дрянь, — говорит он. — Она сказала сраной Меулин сыпануть волшебного медка в тарелку, мать его, Каптора. И в итоге эта тупица щедро сыпанула ядовитой дури всем, кто был в её поле зрения. Знаешь, ёб твою, как оно бывает с непроверенными кусками чудесной хуйни?

У Гамзии совершенно идиотский, тупой и плоский способ излагать мысли, но шестерёнки в твоей голове со скрежетом встают на место, и картина произошедшего, получив ещё один маленький паззл, воссоздаётся так, как надо. Ты не особенно хочешь вспоминать, что случилось. У тебя в ногах лежит обычная женщина — точнее, ты бы хотел, чтобы это было так, однако Макара вертит в руках ампулу с переливающейся золотистой эмульсией и вглядывается в твоё лицо, не моргая.

Маленькой ампулы вещества, похожего на мёд, растворённого в баночке мёда настоящего, хватило, чтобы отравить одиннадцать человек, на целую вечность заперев их в стенах больницы.

Ты встречаешься взглядом с Макарой. Ему, как и тебе, едва ли хорошо от осознания произошедшего.

Бездоказательные обвинения и грубая сила — всё, что есть у него против женщины, лежащей в наркотическом угаре на полу. В ином случае ты бы въебал ему фонариком промеж глаз и унёсся отсюда со всех ног, прихватив заложницу, но этот случай на то и исключителен —

ты знаешь, что Гамзии не врёт.

У Макары нет понятия этики или морали; ему просто насрать. Он говорит то, что хочет, тогда, когда захочет, и не заморачивается ни по какому поводу, и если он решил рассказать тебе об этой женщине, то ему нет смысла лгать.

Поэтому ты киваешь и щёлкаешь кнопкой на фонарике, включая его. Женщина всё ещё корчится в трипе на полу. Ты медлишь, глядя на её улыбчивое лицо, после чего вспоминаешь Тизи, на скорость с Джоном поедающую оладьи, Соллукса, намазывающего толстый слой арахисового масла на хлеб, Тавроса, поливающего начос черничным джемом, и маленькую, наивную Непету, плачущую в полицейской машине, и её слёзы, бликующие в огнях скорых.

Тебя трясёт от ярости. Ты разворачиваешься и широкими шагами выходишь из комнаты, падая обратно на диван и отрезая себе пирога.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и только что ты поучаствовал в убийстве человека. 

Впрочем, на этого человека тебе насрать.

— Что, ёбаный друже, познал злоебучую правду и терзаешься? — спрашивает Гамзии, хватая тебя за плечи и запрокидывая твою голову так, чтобы смотреть в глаза.

Они у него всё ещё фиолетовые — хотя ты не особенно помнишь их настоящий цвет. На его лице больше нет клоунской улыбки и грима; его взгляд зеркально повторяет твой: так, тебе кажется, смотрят мёртвые.

Ты навидался мертвецов, на самом деле, и вы с Макарой — тоже мертвецы.

Заранее мёртвые, если так можно выразиться.

Он касается неровными, изуродованными шрамом губами твоих губ и горько усмехается сквозь поцелуй. Тебе тоже отчасти смешно; ты подаёшься вверх, выдыхая ему в кадык. Макара прокусывает тебе губу, слизывает кровь и отстраняется. Вы смотрите друг на друга так же, как несколько секунд до этого.

Ты смеёшься в голос. Вы оба знаете, что кроме этого поцелуя между вами ничего нет, не было и не будет никогда, и от этого знания произошедшее кажется ёбаным наваждением или ещё чем-то. Гамзии берёт у тебя деньги, протягивает коробку ампул своего варева и гудит рожком на прощание, заговорщицки улыбаясь.

_хонк._

Ты думаешь, что…

А, нет.

Нихуя ты не думаешь. 

Ты прёшься в офис, запираешь зелье в холодильнике и, ебанув последнюю ампулу из прошлой партии себе в вену, тащишься в больницу, ощущая прилив кислорода к мозгам и сердце, стучащее где-то в горле.

В этот раз ублюдок Каптор тебя не трогает. Ты открываешь дверь, лишённую номера, и с удивлением видишь приоткрытое окно, букетик синих статиц в чёрной вазе и минималистичную фигурку дома рядом.

«Нет места лучше дома», — когда-то говорил Джон.

Ты чувствуешь, как внутри тебя со свистом разливается пустота. Тебе кажется, что твоя грудная клетка не выдержит давления и вдавится внутрь, перемалывая в пюре внутренности.

Тебе кажется.

— Эгберт, твою же мать, — шепчешь ты, опускаясь на колени около его кровати.

Ты очень хочешь увидеть его глаза, но они закрыты. Его ебанутые, синие, как небо, глаза, которые он, скорее всего, не откроет уже никогда.

Ты уходишь домой, раздавленный ощущением собственной ничтожности. Огромные синие бабочки сидят на столбах и фонарях, помахивая крыльями. Ты чувствуешь, как на плечи давит сонливость, не перебиваемая даже синей дурью.

Синий-синий-синий.

В твоей жизни его слишком много.

Краска на лице трескается и пачкает всё лицо. Долбоёбский — хотя, как ни странно, ты любишь этот цвет больше всех в спектре — монохромно-красный оседает на твоих пальцах, когда ты чешешь раздражённую кожу на щеке, ютится под коротко остриженными ногтями и невыносимо бесит тебя своим существованием.

#FF0000 — его hex-код. Шестнадцатеричный на-кой-хуй-он-тебе способ написания самого красного из всех возможных цветов. Бессмысленная информация роится в твоей голове полчищами мыслей, пока ты соскребаешь вонючую краску с лица, загоняя её острые тонкие осколки себе под ногти.

Ты идёшь домой и пытаешься смыть с себя всё, что было в прошлом — каждый раз перед сном ты проворачиваешь этот ритуал, расчёсывая кожу до болезненной красноты, пытаясь выгнать из-под неё всё дерьмо, что скопилось за грёбаные двадцать шесть лет.

Ты просыпаешься в три ноль девять, когда душное техасское утро уже прилипло к крышам высоток.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и твоё сегодня опять превратилось во вчера. Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и твоё прошлое — всё ещё твоё прошлое. Ты хочешь забыть своё имя, возраст, родственников; ты хочешь забыть абсолютно всё, что было, и начать с начала.

Но — какая же, блядь, ирония — в этой сраной Вселенной заново не начинается ничего.

Ты просыпаешься в три ноль девять, понимая, что нихуя, собственно, не изменилось, трёшь затёкшую руку, чувствуя раздражающее покалывание в ладони, и понимаешь, что дошёл до грани.

Одним холодным хьюстонским утром ты внезапно не хочешь ничего.

У тебя на счету примерно шесть миллиардов и четыреста тринадцать миллионов зелёных, твоя компания вполне может работать без вмешательства своего хозяина. Ты думаешь, что весь мир обойдётся без тебя в этот ёбаный всеми богами день — третье декабря высосало из тебя все силы, пока ты спал.

Третье декабря, так горячо любимое вечно перегревающимся Эгбертом. Третье декабря, твой никому не нужный день рождения.

Вчера ты даже не знал о том, что этот день так близко. Вчера твои двадцать шесть лет улетели в прошлое, подарив тебе двадцать седьмой.

Подумать только, Страйдер.

Тебе почти тридцать.

Ближе к вечеру ты находишь в себе силы, чтобы подняться с кровати и сходить в душ, и уже в душе понимаешь, что не обойдёшься без спиртного. Алкомаркет неподалёку приветливо мигает тебе неоновой вывеской, на которую какой-то еблан повесил рождественскую гирлянду. Ты выбираешь, что купить, когда телефон в заднем кармане начинает голосить припев мудаков The Kinks:

_Oh demon alcohol,_  
Sad memories I cannot recall,  
Who thought I would say,  
Damn it all and blow it all,  
Oh demon alcohol,  
Memories I cannot recall… 

Ты стараешься класть хуй на ироничность происходящего и берёшь трубку. Тебя трясёт от смеха и боли, смешавшихся в злоебучий взрывоопасный коктейль.

— Прветствую, — говорят с той стороны.

Голос Роуз — единственное, что, кажется, не меняется никогда. Она пьяна вдрызг (факт того, что её день рождения завтра, видимо, совершенно не ебёт твою сестру). Настроение медленно ползёт вверх, доходя до отметки в ноль градусов.

— Че как, — отвечаешь ты.

Твоя младшая сестрица всегда звонит вовремя — тогда, когда ты забываешь о существовании ещё одного потерявшегося в этом царстве плавающего дерьма человеке. Роуз Лалонд.

Ты помнишь её тринадцатилетней девочкой с розовыми волосами и тёплой улыбкой. Ты помнишь её шестнадцатилетней девушкой с губами, выкрашенными в чёрный, и вечным трауром в глазах. Ты помнишь её своей родной сестрой.

Она помнит тебя тоже.

— Давай пблтаем, Дейв, — говорит Роуз, — мы так двано не арзговаривали.

Ты улыбаешься впервые за сраные полтора года и проводишь пальцем по бутылкам с любимым вином своей сестры.

— Прости, нет времени, — произносишь ты, ухватившись за горлышко бутылки рома, — ты пьяна? Где ты?

Йо-хо-хо, блядь.

— Я срвнитльно тр-р-резва, — восклицает она, — тут Папайя под боком стоит, хчш пертреть с моей девушкой?

Ты отказываешься, тупя взглядом в полку с ромом и думая, не взять ли ещё бутылку. Жидкость в стекле заманчиво отливает красным, и ты берёшь ещё одну, силясь вспомнить, в каком из карманов куртки находится твоя кредитка.

— Нет, — запоздало отвечаешь ты.

Роуз сипло смеётся в трубку.

— В некоторых культурах мира упорное нежелание принять приглашение дамы сыграть с ней сочли бы знаком безосновательного непочтения, либо же явного гомосексуализма, — бормочет она без единой запинки.

Ты вспоминаешь один из ваших старых диалогов и улыбаешься снова. Тащишь бутылки на кассу, слыша шебуршание и перебранки со стороны сестры. В итоге, когда ты выходишь на улицу, Канайя громко выдыхает практически тебе в ухо.

— С ней всё в порядке? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Да, с ней всё хорошо, — отвечает Марьям.

Тебе, в общем-то, больше ничего знать не надо. Ты кидаешь Кан привычное скупое «пока», и она, спохватившись, в необычной для себя манере выпаливает:

— Она беспокоится за тебя.

Тишина висит между вами стеной почти три секунды.

— Я знаю, — отвечаешь ты, — пока.

И бросаешь трубку, заливая нестерпимое желание пойти в палату к Эгберту прямо сейчас с дорогим, как ёбаное золото, ромом. Ты хлещешь эту дрянь прямо из горла, кашляя и давясь; тебе плевать даже на то, что тебя могут увидеть копы.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и рядом с тобой нет вообще никого.

Роуз слишком далеко, чтобы поддерживать тебя постоянно. Херова туча людей, бывших тебе почти родными, сейчас либо мертва, либо слишком далеко, либо является сраным Джоном Эгбертом.

Иди ты нахер, Джон Эгберт, думаешь ты.

— Иди ты нахер, Джон Эгберт! — эхом повторяет за твоими мыслями смутно знакомый голос.

Ты оборачиваешься и с поднимающимся в горле раздражением видишь уже знакомого коротышку. Ты приходишь к выводу, что всё пиздец, прикладываешься к горлышку бутылки снова и ровным шагом никогда не пьянеющего ублюдка подходишь к откровенно бухому Вантасу.

Каркат ёбаный-же-ты-в-рот Вантас смотрит на тебя с презрением. В его руке зажато горлышко бутылки с весёлым Роджером и надписью RUM.

Йо-хо-хо, блядь.

Дважды.

— Страйдер? — спрашивает он, хмуря тонкие брови.

Ты пытаешься преодолеть желание послать его на хуй — всё же, твоё доброе дело на сегодня не совсем сделано, да и он ни в чём особо не виноват, как Вантас делает это за тебя:

— Иди ты на-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а хуй, Страйдер, дери тебя черти в жопу, ёбаный утырок.

Из его рта льётся настолько забористый поток дерьма, что ты даже не додумываешься заткнуть придурка — просто разворачиваешься и прёшься домой. Идешь, как и посылал Каркат, на хуй. Где-то через пятьдесят метров ты понимаешь, что он топает за тобой, как потерявшийся ребёнок.

Ему даже двадцать трудно дать, не говоря уже о двадцати семи. Удивительно молодо выглядящий уебан бормочет проклятья за твоей спиной и, когда ты оборачиваешься на него у подъездной двери, смотрит на тебя глазами побитой собаки.

Ну ёб твою мать, во что же ты вляпался опять, Страйдер.

Это такой знакомый взгляд, что тебя дрожь пробирает — только в этот раз глаза не синие, а тёмно-карие с красноватым, ромовым отливом, и их обладатель не просит тебя посидеть рядом с ним ещё, а просто смотрит с обречённостью, которую не каждому дано познать.

Ты не знаешь человека по имени Каркат Вантас.

Ты ебал все добродетели разом, но какого-то хера хватаешь его за шкирку, встряхивая, смотришь прямо в глаза и говоришь:

— Идёшь за мной, Вантас.

Он вглядывается в твоё лицо с секунду, после чего морщится и отвечает.

— Не хочу.

Ты выдыхаешь, чувствуя, как желание прибить уёбка заставляет пальцы зудеть.

— Тогда иди на хуй и спи на асфальте, — говоришь ты, разворачиваясь и подходя к подъездной двери.

Вантас хмурит брови — хотя взгляд у него всё равно остаётся по-собачьи отчаянно-грустным.

— Ты мудак, Страйдер! — орёт он.

Ты молча киваешь. Дверной замок приветливо пиликает, ты тянешь тяжёлую дверь на себя и шагаешь в духоту подъезда, выдыхая, когда она закрывается за тобой.

— Идите вы все на хуй, — бормочут с той стороны, — на хуй Серкет, на хуй Эгберта, на хуй тебя, Страйдер. Как будто кто-то из вас понимает, каково жить с постоянным нестерпимым желанием сдохнуть.

Если бы возможно было всё переписать, ты бы, наверное…

Нихуя. Ты всё равно, как распоследняя пьянь, ломанулся бы обратно и ударил Вантаса ещё раз. Ты бы повторял это столько раз, сколько нужно, для того, чтобы Вселенная запомнила этот ёбаный момент навсегда. Так же, как ты ломанулся сейчас, отодвигая Карката от порога и едва не ломая ему нос прямым ударом в морду.

— Какого ёбаного всепоглощающего библейского хуя ты творишь, Страйдер? — орёт Вантас, глядя на тебя с бешенством.

— Иди на хуй, Вантас, — отвечаешь ты, — и за мной, дери черти твою пьяную задницу.

Каркат смеётся совершенно неподходящим его имиджу смехом — хрипло, как заядлый алкоголик, с не перебиваемой ничем горечью в голосе. Слишком похоже на того мудака, лежащего в коме в палате без номера. У тебя от этого звука сердце и без эфедрина начинает отстукивать джигу в горле, выкачивая воздух из грудной клетки и создавая там вакуум.

Смеётся и кивает, и, шатаясь, почти смиренно идёт за тобой, всё так же бормоча под нос различные проклятья. Прям сраная рекламная кампания: Каркат Вантас — каждому по проклятию!

Ты ведёшь его к дому Гамзии, надеясь, что злоебучий джаггало пустит злоебучего алкоголика переночевать и они не убьют друг друга, поспорив о чём-нибудь тупом. Переулки в вечернем холодном сумраке кажутся ещё более мрачными, чем обычно, несмотря на обилие херовой тучи гирлянд и неона; вы топаете в ебеня ебеней, и ты чувствуешь, как твоя и без того съехавшая крыша едет дальше.

Чёртовы бабочки повсюду, они хлопают синими крыльями и застилают тебе глаза. Ты усмехаешься какой-то из кучи мимолётных мыслей, и Вантас вдруг останавливается, щуря на тебя ромовые глаза.

— Знаешь, что, Страйдер? — спрашивает он.

Ты посылаешь его на хуй.

— Я видел, как ты говорил по телефону, — продолжает Вантас, не слушая тебя, — ты улыбался.

Ты посылаешь его ебаться с конями.

— Знаешь выражение «сардонический смех», Страйдер?

— Иди на хуй, Вантас, — говоришь ты.

— Это смех жертвы, — произносит он удивительно трезвым голосом, — греки называли этим термином смех человека в момент его гибели.

Ты повторяешь, как мантру:

— На хуй, Вантас. На хуй, — и Каркат продолжает, саркастично усмехаясь:

— Ты даже улыбаешься так. Ты знал, Страйдер?

От твоей улыбки хочется сдохнуть.

Каркат пьян вдрызг, и это не мешает ему потрошить твою душу. Это похоже на удар под дых — ты не можешь ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, только стоять и смотреть на своего мучителя. Вантас ухмыляется, будто ему доставляет ёбаное удовлетворение резать тебя по живому, и идёт дальше, покачиваясь и бормоча.

Ты доводишь его до дома Гамзии, стучишь дважды в потрескавшуюся дверь, слыша шаркающие шаги с той стороны, и видишь, как резко Макара меняется в лице, заметив Карката.

— Лучший, ёб твою мать, друже! — восклицает он, отходя на шаг назад и приглашая Вантаса в дом.

Ты собираешься развернуться и уйти, когда сраный джаггало хватает тебя за рукав и втаскивает в тепло, закрывая дверь прямо перед носом. Макара давит улыбку, искажающую его лицо. В его доме всё так же пахнет ладаном, пирогами и смертью. Ты смотришь в его глаза и понимаешь, что из этой комнаты тебя не выпустят в лучшем случае до утра.

Гамзии улыбается и гудит рожком.

_ХОНК._

Каркат вздрагивает.

— Братюни, — тянет Макара, — вы так, ёб вашу мать, вовремя. Мне, блядь, нужно кое-куда съебаться, и поэтому…

— Ты же уже оставлял дом без присмотра, — произносишь ты, перебивая его.

Логика — не лучшее твоё качество. Можно сказать, что худшее: Гамзии щурит глаза, и в них поблёскивает ярость. Ты видел его в ярости лишь один раз, и повторения того пиздеца не хочешь совсем.

— Тогда я съёбывал в злоебучий магаз, бро, — говорит Макара, широкими шагами подходя к тебе, — к тому же…

Когда твоя спина касается стены, и ты понимаешь, что пиздец случится уже вот-вот, он склоняется к твоему уху и слишком спокойным для своего привычного состояния голосом продолжает:

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я убил его, верно?

Ты же знаешь, что дерьмо случается, Страйдер. Так какого хера ты повёл Вантаса в его эпицентр?

Гамзии действительно уходит, предварительно вогнав себе в вену пять миллилитров изумрудно-зелёного варева и заперев вас на амбарный замок размером с китовый хер. Твоя крыша едет дальше, лишённая источника адреналина и дофамина; ты хочешь спать, и от этого желания у тебя внутри разливается горячий, свинцовый страх.

— Вантас? — спрашиваешь ты спустя час после ухода Макары.

Каркат мычит, поворачивая голову к тебе, и хмурится. Он всё ещё чертовски пьян, и в ладанной духоте его мозги, скорее всего, не варят. Ты ещё несколько секунд размышляешь о способе достать из него желаемое, и в итоге приходишь к более мирному.

— Ударь меня, Вантас, — говоришь ты.

Твой голос дрожит, и взгляд Карката становится чуть более осмысленным. Он смотрит на тебя с лёгким недоумением примерно минуту, прежде чем ты вгоняешь кулак ему под ребро. Вантас кашляет и матерится; его сонливость тут же сходит на нет, превращаясь в ярость.

Ты выше его, но не сильнее. Каркат опрокидывает тебя на землю, пиздит твоим затылком пол так, что у тебя перед глазами пляшут звёздочки, бьёт тебя в челюсть пару десятков раз, заламывает руку до хруста суставов. Ты сопротивляешься, клацаешь зубами, как бешеный пёс, бьёшь его коленями и локтями, получая в ответ вдвое, а то и втрое больше самых настоящих пиздюлей.

В этот момент ты не боишься ни будущего, ни прошлого.

В этот момент у тебя нет никого и ничего, кроме Вантаса и тебя самого.

Когда он заканчивает метелить тебя, ты лежишь, распластавшись, на забрызганном кровью сером ковре, чувствуя копошение клопов под своим затылком, смутно помня собственное имя и совсем не ощущая тело. Каркат смотрит на тебя испуганно и отчаянно; тебе даже хочется его погладить.

— Какого хера с тобой не так, Страйдер? — спрашивает он.

— Всё, — отвечаешь ты, — всё.

Вы молчите.

Вы молчите почти двадцать часов. Ты напоминаешь себе, что тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, что ты не один в этой квартире, и что если ты слетишь с катушек на фоне ломки, Вантасу, похожему на одинокого щенка, будет херовее всего. Ты напоминаешь себе снова и снова, чувствуя, как путаются мысли и клонит в сон.

— Вантас, — говоришь ты снова.

— Я не буду бить тебя, тупорылый говнюк, — отвечает он сипло.

Ты замолкаешь ещё на полчаса, но когда пустота внутри твоей головы становится невыносимой, ты поворачиваешь к нему голову снова.

— Вантас, пожалуйста.

Ты ебал то, насколько это унизительно; ты ебал вообще всё в данную секунду времени и единицу пространства просто потому, что в твоей голове невыносимо пусто и отвратительно, тебе самому пусто и отвратительно, и ещё одна секунда тишины сломает тебя окончательно и бесповоротно.

А ты ведь и без того неправильный, Страйдер, не так ли?

Ты просишь его, и он не знает, что ответить. И ты просишь его снова и снова, и снова, сбиваясь на однородное «пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста», потому что ты слишком слаб, слишком боязлив, слишкомслишкомслишком.

Вантас просто смотрит. Может, это ступор, может, насмешка — ты не можешь различить его лица; твой ебанутый мозг показывает тебе картинки из запрятанных глубоко-глубоко в подсознании кошмаров, и если бы ты знал, что все ночи за работой в итоге приведут сюда, спал бы как минимум раз в три дня.

Ты не видишь ровным счётом нихера. Ты чувствуешь, как щупальца ползут по твоей спине, прилипая к ней, готовые вырвать твой позвоночник вместе с клочками мяса, ты видишь пустые глазницы монструозных созданий, ты видишь ёбаный хтонический ужас, и не можешь даже закричать, потому что осип.

Вантас орёт твою фамилию так, что, кажется, слышит весь район (хотя на самом деле нихуя это не так: дом обложен дорогущей звукоизоляцией), трясёт тебя за плечи, пытаясь вытащить из галлюцинации, но ты не слышишь. Вантас почти срывает голос ради тебя, а ты не слышишь, Страйдер.

Какая ирония.

Ты просыпаешься избитым, разбитым и съехавшим с катушек. Первое, что ты видишь — ромовые глаза Вантаса. Первое, что ты чувствуешь — как он почти ломает тебе нос.

— Сука, Вантас! — орёшь ты.

Происходящее течёт сквозь тебя медленно, как кисель. Вантас орёт на тебя в ответ, закидывает тебя бессмысленными словесными конструкциями, не умещающимися в голове.

— Мы здесь уже день, — говорит он, обработав тебя перекисью, — Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать съебаться?

— Ты недооцениваешь Макару, Вантас, — саркастично улыбаешься ты, — этот ублюдок всё продумал.

— Какого хера он добивается?

— А я знаю?

Вы перекидываетесь бессмысленными фразами снова и снова. Ты смотришь в окно, наблюдая, как утреннее небо медленно становится всё более синим, и чувствуешь, как задыхаешься. Даже в замкнутом пространстве с человеком, который постоянно орёт, ты не можешь забыть о ёбаном Джоне Эгберте.

Джоне Эгберте, из-за которого ты боишься засыпать. Джоне Эгберте, из-за которого ты живёшь. Джоне Эгберте, который — ты знаешь точно — больше никогда не откроет свои охерительно синие глаза.

— Иди ты нахер, Джон Эгберт, — шепчешь ты.

Становится только больнее.

Каркат усмехается и неопределённо хмыкает в ответ на это высказывание. Ты оборачиваешься, глядя на него и чувствуя, как мысли опять начинают вылетать из головы. Только не снова, думаешь ты.

Только не снова.

_хонк._

Ты вздрагиваешь, услышав звук клаксона над ухом. Каркат гудит им ещё раз пять, после чего флегматично пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Ты залип.

По его виду можно сказать, что он неебически устал. По твоему виду можно сказать, что ты почти умер. Вы оба выглядите, как выжившие среди ёбаного зомби-апокалипсиса, и, да, ты — тот, кто уже укушен.

Вантас смотрит на тебя слишком долго и слишком задумчиво.

— Эгдерп умрёт, да? — спрашивает он.

Ты вскидываешь голову, силясь вспомнить значения сказанных слов. Каркат коверкает фамилию Джона будто в шутку, хотя на самом деле ясно, что ему больно. Для тебя же эти слова — типа два пафосных меча, вогнанных в твоё тело и прошивших его насквозь с двух сторон.

_Это больно, ебись ты конём, Вантас, это слишком больно_ , думаешь ты.

И молчишь.

Вы оба любите синеглазого мальчишку, запертого в палате больницы. Вы оба понимаете, что он уже мёртв, и продолжаете цепляться за его голубую пижаму, будто бы он — спасательный круг в океане дерьма.

Ты смотришь на Вантаса и думаешь — тонуть, так тонуть.

— Да, — запоздало отвечаешь ты, сардонически улыбаясь.

Да, ёб вашу мать, Эгберт умрёт. Ничего не останется.

Ничего, кроме боли и прошлого.

Тогда что терять сейчас, когда чудовища снова встают перед глазами?

— Вантас, — произносишь ты.

И, запинаясь, исправляешься:

— Каркат.

— Я не буду бить тебя, — говорит он, — иди на хуй, Страйдер.

И исправляется:

— Дейв.

Ты пинаешь тумбочку, чувствуя, как хрустят пальцы на ноге, и шипишь от боли. В голове чуть-чуть проясняется — ненадолго, правда, ведь всё херня по сравнению с мясорубкой внутри твоей грудной клетки. Ты пинаешь тумбочку остервенело и безразлично одновременно, будто ёбаный псих.

Хотя твоя правда, Страйдер.

Ты действительно ёбаный псих.

Ты пинаешь тумбочку ещё раз и разворачиваешься, чувствуя шаги за своей спиной. Вантас смотрит на тебя снизу вверх, и ты чувствуешь, как ярость от отсутствия дозы жжёт тебя изнутри.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он ужасным голосом.

Но с тобой всегда нихера не в порядке, Страйдер. Находиться рядом с тобой в замкнутом пространстве опасно для жизни кого угодно в принципе. Гамзии знал, что делал, если хотел грохнуть Вантаса не своей рукой: запереть тебя с ним — всё равно что впустить быка в комнату с младенцем, одетым в алое.

Алое-алое-алое.

Кровь у Карката того же цвета, что и твоя — может, даже чуть ярче. Он ругается матом, пытаясь тебя скрутить, но ты всё равно что бешеный, твои мозги не регулируют силу мышц.

Твои мозги вообще нихуя не регулируют.

Ты можешь только якобы со стороны наблюдать, как придавливаешь его к дорогущему дивану, вгрызаешься в плечо, оставляя на нём ярко-красный вдавленный след и четыре кровоточащих ранки от резцов, как он раздирает ногтями твою шею и спину, пытаясь вырваться, и как вы в итоге остервенело целуетесь.

Ты спрашиваешь себя, какого хера происходит, но продолжаешь: первый, кто остановится — проигравший, а ты ненавидишь проигрывать. Вантас двигает бёдрами, и ты чувствуешь его вставший член, касающийся твоего бедра. Ваша драка начинает заходить не в те ебеня, но вы продолжаете, не желая проигрывать друг другу.

Как дети.

Слишком взрослые, уставшие от мира дети, пославшие этот мир на хуй благодаря одному злобному джаггало. Ты думаешь, что ещё уебёшь ему, когда стягиваешь с Вантаса одежду. Ты думаешь, что уебёшь ему так, что из фиолетовых глаз посыплются искры, когда растираешь вязкую слюну между чужими ягодицами, параллельно пытаясь стянуть с себя штаны вместе с бельём.

Тёмно-фиолетовый кожаный диван — на редкость неудобная поверхность для секса. Вантас прокусывает тебе губу, шипя от боли, дёргается, и вы катитесь на пол, грохоча так, что сотрясаются стены. Очки слетают с твоего носа каждые три секунды, и каждые три секунды ты возвращаешь их обратно на нос. Ты толкаешься в него, едва ли думая о чём-то существенном.

Тебе думается, например, что где-то в другой вселенной Джон мог быть каким-нибудь богатым дворянином, наследником огромного богатства, а вы — двумя рыцарями, просящими его руки. Двумя рыцарями, в итоге получившими друг друга.

Бесконечно тупая мысль.

Каркат выгибается, как распоследняя шлюха. У него лихорадочный румянец на щеках, чуть выступающие из-под приоткрытых губ по-вампирьи острые резцы, царапинка на виске и блестящие капли пота на лбу. Он выглядит так, что его хочется трахать вечность.

Когда через час вы сидите, заёбанные в обоих смыслах, на полу макаровой кухни, глядя в запертое пуленепробиваемое окно на блёклые, выцветшие из-за городских огней звёзды, ты вдруг понимаешь, что твой день рождения прошёл слишком уж иронично.

В календаре на твоём айфоне — пятое декабря, час ночи. В небе над Хьюстоном мерцает Луна, и ты горько смеёшься, думая, что если бы в космограде вдруг отключили все огни, люди смогли бы увидеть, насколько огромна Вселенная, хотя бы одним глазком.

Столько звёзд, думаешь ты.

И некоторые из них уже мертвы.

Столько звёзд — несбыточных надежд, дохлого прошлого, дошедшего до маленькой голубой планеты в виде фотонов.

— Какого хера ты ржёшь, придурок злоебучий? — спрашивает Каркат.

Ты мотаешь головой и запрокидываешь голову, ударяясь затылком о стену и смеясь ещё сильнее. Ни в одном из окон дома Гамзии не видно неба.

Тебе почудилось.

Ебаные чудеса, дери их черти.

Макара вваливается в дом, когда на улице медленно становится светлее. Его практически тащит на себе упоротый спидами латинос с ярко-оранжевым ирокезом и пирсингом на губе. Он похож на Руфио из старого детского фильма — того самого сраного Руфио, которого проткнули шпагой — только выглядит значительно старше. Гамзии почти твёрдой походкой заходит на кухню, с хонканьем обнимает сначала тебя, затем Вантаса, затем вас обоих и говорит:

— Сваливайте нахуй отсюда, ёбаные братюни.

Ты борешься с желанием врезать ему, когда это делает Каркат. Затем вы вместе, шатаясь и хромая, прётесь к тебе домой — плевать, что у тебя там даже кровати нет — один матрас — и трахаетесь снова, изводя соседей. Это рекорд грёбаного молчания, учитывая твою болтливость и предположительную болтливость Вантаса.

— Сейчас самое время закурить, — усмехаешься ты.

Каркат лежит на матрасе, раскинув руки, весь в слюне, сперме и поту, и хмурится.

— Иди на хуй, Страйдер, — говорит он.

И через несколько минут тишины добавляет:

— Жрать хочу.

Ты киваешь, нехотя поднимаясь на ноги и топая на кухню. У тебя в холодильнике — ампула с синим зельем, несколько яиц, курица, которой вот-вот исполнится четыре месяца, чёрствый хлеб и сравнительно свежий яблочный сок. Каркат смотрит на повесившуюся в твоём холодильнике мышь из-под твоего локтя и, хмыкнув, топает в сторону душа, шумя водой. Стащив у тебя полотенце, он встаёт за плиту с видом победителя по жизни.

Через двадцать минут ты ешь вполне себе достойную яичницу, запивая её яблочным соком.

— Прямо ёбаная хозяюшка, Вантас, — говоришь ты.

Он фыркает и краснеет до кончиков ушей. Ты думаешь о всякой херне, наблюдая, как он медленно засыпает, сидя за столом. Тебя тоже клонит в сон, но страх возвращает бессонницу на её законное место. Теперь — ненадолго, но всё же — у тебя есть ёбаный всеми богами Вантас, и ты боишься, что, проснувшись, не увидишь его рядом.

Твоя жизнь — болото из отборнейшего вонючего дерьма, из которого вообще никак не выплыть.

— Пойдём спать, — говорит Каркат.

Он похож на ребёнка с этим своим маленьким ростом, слипающимися глазами и собачьим взглядом. Ты улыбаешься. Он так легко свыкся с тем, что вы сейчас вместе.

Как будто вы знакомы целую вечность, а не три дня.

— Иди, — отвечаешь ты, — я ещё посижу.

— Ну тогда и я посижу, — произносит Вантас и трёт глаза.

Ты выдыхаешь, чувствуя злость и из ниоткуда взявшуюся радость одновременно. Ты выдыхаешь, смирившись с тем, что придётся познакомить Карката с собой чуть ближе, чем хотелось бы, и говоришь:

— Я не сплю.

Он смотрит на тебя с недоумением, пока ты обречённо перетягиваешь плечо жгутом, вытаскиваешь из холодильника ампулу, распаковываешь зубами найденный в ящике шприц, набираешь три кубика синей эссенции, похожей на жидкую ману и вгоняешь в вспухшую вену на локте.

Он смотрит на тебя с недоумением, плавно переходящим в ярость и, наконец, отвращение. Типичная реакция.

Вы знакомы три дня.

Тебе почти не больно.

— Не парься, я не больной, — говоришь ты, видя, как его взгляд подёргивается пеленой страха, — только стерильные шприцы, проверенная дурь и всё такое.

Он поднимается из-за стола и выходит из комнаты. Ты морально готов к тому, что вот-вот хлопнет входная дверь. Ты сидишь на кухне, поджав под себя замёрзшие ноги, чувствуя, как по венам разливается пламенное тепло и ждёшь, пока Каркат оденется и уйдёт.

Спустя почти час Вантас возвращается, хватает тебя за ворот рубашки, насрав на её жалобный треск, и тянет в спальню, швыряя тебя на кресло.

— Я бы послал тебя на хуй, но это, похоже, бесполезно, — говорит он, — какого хера с тобой не так, Страйдер?

— Я уже отвечал, — улыбаешься ты.

Всё.

Он подскакивает к тебе за секунду, стягивает с тебя очки и бьёт лбом в лоб, как в злоебучих мультиках твоего бро. Несколько секунд ты не видишь ровным счётом нихуя, кроме темноты и вспыхивающих в ней огней, после чего, моргая — лицо Карката.

Ещё несколько секунд — и ты понимаешь, что он видел твои глаза.

Тут надо сказать, что ты мог бы пройтись по людной улице совершенно голым, но в очках, что тебе плевать, каким тебя увидят люди, пока они не знают цвета твоих глаз. И то, что Вантас видел твои глаза — пиздец.

Самый настоящий, огромный, всепоглощающий, как чёрная дыра, ёбаный пиздец.

— Ты альбинос? — спрашивает он спустя несколько минут.

Тут можно сказать, что у тебя пепельные волосы, бледная кожа и невероятно жуткие, уродливые глаза. Они не красные — ну, точнее не совсем. Они прозрачные, и сквозь них видно наполненные кровью капилляры. Ты белый, как ёбаный снег, благо, что снега в Хьюстоне — явление редкое.

Ты молчишь. Каркат подходит ближе, небрежно швыряя очки на матрас, и всматривается тебе в глаза.

Тебе кажется, что лучше бы тебя выпотрошили прилюдно. Или выебали. Или и то, и другое вместе. Это было бы не так, как сейчас: когда Вантас вглядывается в твои, несомненно, уродливые глаза с огромными синяками под ними, и в его собственных глазах — ни одной эмоции.

Ты думаешь, что сейчас тебе точно не помешал бы ром.

Йо-хо-хо, блядь.

Почти трижды.

— Насмотрелся? — спрашиваешь ты хрипло, поднимаясь из кресла и надевая поднятые очки.

Вантас молчит. Ты натягиваешь штаны, не позаботившись о боксерах, валяющихся где-то в углу комнаты, поправляешь рубашку и выходишь на лестничную клетку, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Джек! — орёшь ты на весь подъезд.

Хмурая ниггерская рожа вылезает из-за двери соседней квартиры. Джек Нуар похож на пирата чуть менее, чем полностью, и у него всегда есть ром. Раньше ты не причислял это к плюсам.

Раньше было раньше.

Ты протягиваешь ему пару сотенных купюр и забираешь три бутылки дешёвого пойла. Нуар мерзко ухмыляется, кашляет на тебя запахом перегара и травки и вваливается обратно к себе, запирая дверь. Ты следуешь его примеру, посылая всё нахер и делая щедрый глоток прямо из горла.

Действительно, зачем заморачиваться стаканами, если ты неебически одинок?

— Убери это нахер, Страйдер, — орёт Вантас, — спиться решил?

— А тебя ебёт? — шипишь ты в ответ, — ты моя мамочка, что ли? Иди на хуй, Вантас, пожалуйста. В моей жизни и без твоего отвращения полно дерьма.

Каркат выдыхает обречённо и зло, подходит к тебе, смотря снизу вверх злобным ромовым взглядом и говорит:

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты выкинул это пойло?

Йо-хо-хо, блядь — теперь точно трижды. Финальная версия бунта на корабле.

Побеждает Вантас.

— Перестань смотреть на меня с отвращением, — говоришь ты.

У тебя путаются мысли, и галлюцинации опять начинают докучать твоим выебанным много-много раз мозгам. Ну да, никто не забыл: тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и жизнь проворачивает свой огромный хер в твоей заднице уже двадцать шесть…

Уже двадцать седьмой год.

Ты чувствуешь себя выебанным во все отверстия (даже, наверное, в ноздри, почему бы и нет), а Каркат смотрит с недоумением, приоткрыв в задумчивости свой блядский рот.

Ты думаешь — на хуй всё.

Ты хватаешь со стола кредитку, сунув её в карман штанов, швыряешь Вантасу ключи и выходишь из подъезда, размышляя о вечном радостном наёбе под названием «жизнь».

На самом деле тебе просто херово во всех смыслах. Ты бы пошёл в какую-нибудь общину типа «здравствуйте-я-изменил-своему-мёртвому-парню-с-парнем-которому-нравился-мой», но таких общин не существует.

Ты запираешься в привычно душном кабинете на работе, открываешь ноутбук и играешься с акциями, думая, как тебя всё заебало. Ты разговариваешь с заёмщиками, покручивая в руках револьвер, и предлагаешь им сыграть в русскую рулетку или побыстрее вернуть деньги.

Некоторые даже играют.

Это весело.

Ты бьёшь свой девятидневный рекорд без сна, превышая его сначала на день, затем на два, затем на три, и так далее. Ты не спишь четырнадцать дней подряд, — две ёбаные недели без сна — и когда чья-то трубка вдруг начинает надрываться стандартной мелодией, ты даже не понимаешь, что она твоя.

В кабинете ты один. Айфон противно пиликает где-то под столом; ты тянешься к нему рукой, падая со стула и ударяясь локтем о его ножку, и отвечаешь.

— Да?

— Девид Страйдер? — слышится по ту сторону хорошо поставленный мужской голос.

Ты знаешь, кто это, но твой мозг отчаянно не хочет принимать происходящее за реальность.

— Да, — отвечаешь ты, силясь замедлить этот разговор, отдалить то, что хочет сказать Эгберт-старший.

Мужчина по ту сторону трубки молчит, и эта тишина давит на тебя сильнее, чем осознание происходящего.

— Когда? — сипло спрашиваешь ты.

— Сегодня утром, — говорит отец Джона.

Ты кладёшь трубку. Сегодня утром Джон Эгберт из коматозного больного обратился обычным трупом.

Это почти не больно. Хотя когда тебе раскалённым прутом пробивают сердце — это тоже почти не больно, потому что болевой шок не даёт мозгу понять, насколько организму на самом деле херово. Для тебя смерть Джона — как раскалённый прут, вогнанный в грудную клетку и пробивший её насквозь.

Сегодня ты — ёбаное барбекю, Страйдер. Жизнь жарит тебя так, что не позавидуешь.

Ты набираешь Дарклиира, говоришь ему всякую хуйню, но он — мастер ритуальных услуг с почти шестидесятилетним стажем, он понимает без слов. Говорит:

— Как договаривались?

И ты соглашаешься, чувствуя облегчение от того, что поговорил с ним заранее. Похороны через два дня — и ты отчаянно хочешь сдохнуть прямо сейчас. Двадцать первое декабря — это снег с дождём, Йоль, канун Рождества и похороны Джона Эгберта.

Двадцать первое декабря — нажрись и выйди в окно.

На самом деле ты не помнишь похороны. У тебя в голове задержались разве что обеспокоенное лицо Роуз и её ладонь, крепко держащая руку Канайи, пустые — как и твои, наверное — глаза Вантаса, слёзы Эгберта-старшего и дружеские похлопывания по плечу.

И вот, ты в баре. Кронос со своей привычной сигаретой в зубах смотрит на тебя почти с жалостью, всё время подливая в тумблер бухла.

_Нажраться — выполнено_ , думаешь ты, выходя из бара и понимая, что весь мир слетел с катушек и качается вокруг тебя.

Выйти в окно — в процессе.

Твой кабинет в офисе так удачно находится на тридцатом этаже, и сегодня в офисе так удачно почти никого нет. Ты проворачиваешь ключ в замке, понимая, что забыл закрыть дверь, когда уходил на похороны, и заходишь в душное помещение в последний раз.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, вспоминаешь ты, тебе двадцать семь, ты не спал семнадцать дней, ты зависим от неизвестного состава синей дряни, ты — уёбище с прозрачными глазами, тебя ненавидит полмира, и

сегодня Джон Эгберт, держащий тебя за яйца и не дающий сдохнуть, отпустил тебя навсегда.

Ты делаешь шаг к окну.

— Только попробуй, блядь.

Ты оборачиваешься, глядя на Вантаса. У него в глазах — пустота и ярость, и их красный блеск даже пугает тебя.

Впрочем, ты всё равно сдохнешь.

— Попробую, — говоришь ты с иронией в голосе, — вдруг получится.

И открываешь окно, вставая на тонкую полосу подоконника. Вантас хватает тебя за воротник и оттаскивает оттуда, швыряя назад. Ты ударяешься копчиком об угол стола и чувствуешь, как боль разливается по телу теплом.

— Не один ты это чувствуешь! — восклицает он.

Ты возражаешь:

— И что?

— Думаешь, Эгберт был бы рад тому, что ты сдохнешь? — орёт он.

Это слышал бы весь офис, если бы не звукоизоляция. Ты смеёшься.

— Эгберта нет, — говоришь ты сквозь смех, — нет, понимаешь, Вантас?

Эгберта. Нет. Совсем.

Если бы ты обернулся и посмотрел на Карката чуть внимательнее, то увидел бы, что глаза у него красные от слёз, и что он сам даже ещё более пьян, чем ты. Вы — два ёбаных друг другом и всем миром влюблённых алкоголика-долбоёба, желающих умереть.

Ты смеёшься так громко, как не смеялся никогда. Ты задыхаешься и хрипишь, но всё равно ржёшь, чувствуя, как из глаз текут слёзы.

— Блядь.

— Зачем я тебе, Вантас? — спрашиваешь ты, когда он снова оттаскивает тебя от окна, — нахуй я вообще кому-либо?

— Ну зачем-то же ты был нужен Джону, — отвечает Каркат уставшим от всего голосом.

И добавляет:

— Теперь я держу тебя за яйца, Страйдер. Не парься, это продлится недолго. До тридцати ты точно не доживёшь.

Он ничего больше не говорит. Отворачивается, шагает к двери и замирает на пороге, вжав голову в плечи, будто готовый к удару.

Ты не бьёшь людей в спину.

Ты не бросаешь бездомных, покалеченных псов с карими глазами гнить на улице.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и у тебя есть почти три года, чтобы попытаться быть счастливым.


End file.
